


Practice

by CrystalFemmes (Nocturnal_Introvert)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oral Sex, gem porn, gems with human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/CrystalFemmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl decides she and Amethyst need to practice fusing due to the distrust among the crystal gems lately.  But when conventional methods don't work, Amethyst decides to try something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend for one moment that gems have human anatomy (I guess they can choose to so let's go with that)

"Amethyst!! You're not trying hard enough!" Pearl huffed, shooting the shorter gem an irritated glance. "Jasper and Peridot could show up any minute and you're... You're... What are you doing?!" 

Amethyst chuckled, munching on a doughnut twist Steven had picked up from the Big Doughnut. "Chill out, P. We formed Opal like... Yesterday. If we need her she'll show up." She shrugged.  
Pearl rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It was not 'like yesterday ', it was over a month ago. And after... Everything that's happened, I don't know if we're both capable of forming a strong fusion right now."

Amethyst finished her doughnut and turned away from Pearl, looking hurt. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying, Amethyst. I'm worried... I'm worried that if we need to protect Steven we won't be able to. We both know Garnet's fusions with us will be weakened due to the distrust between us all lately. I know she's... Forgiven me... So to speak, but we all know it'll take time before our fusion... Before Sardonyx is strong again. We need to practice." She held out her hand. "The homeworld gems could be coming for Rose-for Steven! Any minute. So if you care about one thing besides yourself and your disgusting human food, please." She swallowed hard, holding back tears. "Please form Opal with me. She's the only way we'll be strong enough to fight back."

Amethyst looked at Pearl over her shoulder. She tried to seem as distanced from the situation as possible, but she knew exactly how pearl was feeling. And it hurt her so much to see Pearl as scared and broken as she was. She composed herself, turned around, and nodded. "Alright, P. Let's form this giant woman!"Amethyst reached out and interlaced her fingers with those of Pearl's still outstretched and shaking hand. She quickly let go and took a few paces back. She flipped her hair away from her neck and face and grinned at Pearl.

Pearl nodded and positioned herself before raising herself onto her tiptoes and performing a perfect pirouette. Her eyebrows were upturned slightly, all emotion now drained from her face except desperate concentration.

Amethyst took a quick, deep breath and let herself focus on her dancing. She knew it had to come from the heart. It had to! Not only for Pearl, but for Steven, and for Greg, and Vidalia, and all of the planet! If it all came down to Opal, Amethyst would be ready. She shimmied her hips and trailed her hands over her thighs, watching Pearl in a mix of quiet admiration and entertainment as she twirled gracefully around her. She couldn't help but feel a little dizzy.

"Let's do this, Pearl!" She exclaimed, putting her arms out and opening her body to her fellow crystal gem.

Pearl opened her eyes for a moment to meet Amethyst's gaze, then, with a flourish and a spin, she leaped into her open arms. 

But something was wrong. Amethyst, unaware the fusion wouldn't go as planned, was not prepared to have Pearl's complete body weight on top of her. Granted, it wasn't much, but it took her by surprise. 

"Oww!" She screeched as Pearl's elbow hit her in the eye. Amethyst toppled backwards, falling to the floor with a thud.

Pearl began to fall after her, but righted herself gracefully. "Amethyst!" Her eyebrows were furrowed in fury and disappointment. "You need to be more careful!"

Amethyst sat up, pouting. "Me?! How is this MY fault? Why is it always my fault?!"

Pearl scoffed. "This is exactly WHY the fusion didn't work, Amethyst. You need to focus. It's not always about you, you know."

Amethyst stood up and brushed herself off angrily. "And it's not always about ROSE either, Pearl! She's gone!" She mumbled, refusing to look up from the floor.

Pearl covered her gasp of hurt shock with her slender hand, taken off guard.

"Yeah, Steven is important. He's important to me and Garnet too. But you don't ever see him for who he really is! You only see him... You see him as her! Or something that might someday become her again! But we don't know that!" She wiped a single tear from her cheek and took a step towards her friend. "Pearl, you need to protect Steven because he's Steven. And you love him. You know you do. Not in the same way you loved her, of course but... He's not just her son. And he's not just half her, or just her gem. He's a crystal gem now. He's his own thing altogether!"

Pearl half sat, half fell to the floor. "I think we should stop practicing for today." She murmured, barely audibly. 

Amethyst felt her heart sink. She took another step closer to Pearl and put her hand on her shoulder. "She's gone, Pearl... But we're still here. Garnet, Greg, Steven, Connie and I... We're a team. Even if we aren't the strongest... I think we're the bravest. And she would be so proud of us, P, she would."

Pearl looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "We can't do this without her... Bravery can't win a battle! It can't protect a planet!"

Amethyst sat down beside her and, not knowing what to say, pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, I know, but... If it's all we have right now we still need to try. For all of earth. For him... And for her."

"I don't know what to do, Amethyst...I feel so lost without her."

Amethyst nodded. "Me too. She... She raised me. She found me in the Kindergarten and she took me in and made me feel safe. And now that she's gone, we need to repay her for everything she did for us, okay? We need to be strong for her." 

Pearl sighed. "I was IN LOVE with her, Amethyst. You don't know what that's like! You don't know the bond we shared. You can't just..."

"No, P...i know...i really do." Amethyst took a deep breath, and, against her better judgement, turned Pearl's face towards her and pressed her lips firmly against Pearl's.

Pearl's eyes opened wide in shock, but she soon loosened up. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Amethyst pulled away quickly, blushing. "I.. I'm sorry... I..."

"No." Pearl sniffled. "It's alright..." 

"I miss her..." Amethyst whispered. "Maybe it's not the same but..."

"I know..." Pearl said, nodding.

"C-can we try forming Opal again?" Amethyst asked. "I have an idea."

Pearl stood up, but Amethyst grabbed her hand and pulled the other gem down onto her lap. She kissed her cheek, her soft lips gently mopping up the tears that trickled down Pearl's face. She then kissed her gem, which caused Pearl to shiver ever so slightly.  
"I love you, P." Amethyst murmured, kissing her again. This time it was more gentle, more affectionate, more loving.

Pearl succumbed to the rare moment of physical contact she would allow, and kissed her back, her lips parting and her tongue darting to trail across amethyst's lip before she had time to think about what she was doing.  
Embarrassed, she pulled back, but Amethyst pulled her back in for another, this time more passionate and rough.

Amethyst slid Pearl off her lap and onto the floor before switching the roles and climbing on top of her, careful not to harm her tiny, delicate body. She planted a kiss on her lips, her neck, her chest, and then looked up at Pearl with wide eyes.

Pearl nodded, and began to peel off her leggings, revealing her pale, slender legs. "I...I don't remember how this is supposed to go." She admitted dizzily. 

"That's okay, just relax. I'll do everything." Amethyst assured her, pulling Pearl's legs up onto her shoulders and lifting up her skirt.

Pearl blushed a pale blue, and looked between her legs to watch Amethyst as she worked.

The purple gem was already kissing her way up Pearl's leg, trailing against her thigh with one hand as the other cupped her tiny, but soft, breasts.

Amethyst's pointer finger traced circles right above Pearl's clit, then slid down, repeating the shape over and over until Pearl let out a loud, shaky breath. Amethyst grinned and pushed her head between Pearl's thighs, curling her tongue around the delicate spot before licking the entirety of her vulva and slipping her tongue inside her.

Pearl gasped and clutched at amethyst's hair, pulling her inside deeper. "Ughh... More!" She whispered greedily. Amethyst complied, sticking two fingers inside Pearl's tight, greedy hole alongside her tongue. Amethyst worked her for a while, then returned her other hand to Pearl's chest, slipping it under the sheer fabric of her top and roughly grabbing each of her breasts in turn. As she turned her fingers inside Pearl, curving her tongue up towards her cervix, Amethyst pinched one of Pearl's nipples, causing her to emit a squeak of surprise and pleasurable pain.

"Ro...A-Amethyst... I..." Pearl began.

Amethyst nodded and began to trust three of her fingers inside Pearl, teasing her clit with her tongue and roughly grabbing her thigh with her free hand. Pearl grasped at Amethyst's shoulders, shaking and letting out quiet moans.  
Pearl felt a wave of something like a gentle shock sweep over her body. And suddenly, in a flash of light, Pearl and Amethyst were no more.

Ironically, at just that moment, Garnet and Steven walked in the door.

"Cool!! Giant woman!!" Steven exclaimed, dropping bags of groceries to clap and run towards Opal.

Opal giggled, grinned sheepishly at him and leaned down to silently kiss his forehead. She could feel Garnet's judgement from behind her glasses, but neither of them said anything. 

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" Steven asked, concerned. 

Opal blushed. "No Steven, don't worry. We're just practicing." She rubbed his head affectionately, ruffing his hair. "I'll be here to protect you if the time ever comes."


End file.
